1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle information provision apparatus, particularly to an on-vehicle information provision apparatus that visually provides a vehicle occupant with an advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an on-vehicle information provision apparatus (navigation system) that guides a vehicle to a set destination by providing the driver with information to navigate the vehicle to the destination (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-101653). With such a system, route and other information is communicated to the vehicle occupant as visual information on a dedicated display screen or as voice information from a loudspeaker.
However, in an on-vehicle information provision apparatus such as that which includes the above navigation system, visual information is communicated to the driver and other occupants by being displayed on a monitor screen located near a center console. Therefore, if such an on-vehicle information provision apparatus is used to provide the occupant with the advertisement in the form of visual information, the advertisement will be displayed on the monitor screen.
So in order to obtain the visual information from the on-vehicle information provision apparatus, the driver, who is looking to the front through the windshield as he drives, has to move his (or her) line of sight from the front of the vehicle to the monitor screen near the center console. Other occupants who wish to obtain the visual information also have to look at the monitor screen near the center console.
Thus, in order to visually receive the advertisement, the occupant has to move his line of sight to the monitor screen, and it is not possible to visually receive the advertisement when the monitor is not being watched.